FIGS. 4 and 5 are partly-broken side views of a conventional typical earphone and a conventional typical headphone, respectively. As shown in FIG. 4 or 5, the conventional earphone or the conventional headphone of the type incorporates a small-sized speaker 21 with an outside dimension of 13 mm or 30 mm and a height of 2 to 7 mm and thereby has a function of producing a sound. There has also been such an earphone or headphone commercially available that incorporates, separately from the speaker 21, a vibrating member 4 serving as a vibration generation source as shown in FIG. 6 or 7 in order to further achieve a body sensible vibration function. However, an outside dimension thereof is 25 mm or more.
In order to generate a sound and a body sensible vibration, the conventional earphone or headphone of the type must be mounted with the respective individual components therefor. Consequently, there have been problems of an increase in cost of the components, an increase in mounting space, complexity of a control circuit, an increase in assembling cost, and so forth. Further, there has been a problem that, since the sound generating component such as the speaker is small in size and diameter, an output of low-pitched tone is small and therefore a wideband acoustic output cannot be produced.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an earphone or headphone that is small in size and can produce an output of body sensible vibration and a wideband acoustic output from a low-pitched tone to a high-pitched tone, thereby solving the above-mentioned problems.